


Bat Attitude

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Pokemon Talking To Each Other, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 12:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15460914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: "I'm never going to evolve into Crobat.""Not with that attitude."





	Bat Attitude

~ Bat Attitude ~

"I'll never evolve into Crobat," said Golbat to the rest of the Pokemon team.

"Not with  _that_  attitude," replied Sylveon, waving her ribbon tails around.

Golbat pouted. "Trainer is mean. I thought she was going to pat me on the head, but she stuck her hand right in my mouth!"

"Well..." Sylveon said slowly. "Can you really blame her? Your head is, like, ninety percent mouth."

Still pouting, Golbat said, "I bit her! I will never evolve into a Crobat for that mean trainer."

Sylveon sighed. "It was probably an accident. She wasn't mean to you after that and fed you lots of snacks, right?"

"... still not gonna evolve," the stubborn Golbat insisted, although much less vehemently than his previous declarations.

~end~

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my misadventures with Pokemon-Amie in Alpha Sapphire. (My Golbat evolved at lvl 24 even though I did accidentally stick my hand in its mouth. XD)


End file.
